Shaman Shinji
by elcharles
Summary: A SKxEVA Crossover. Proofreader needed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own both Evangelion and Shaman King.

--0--

_Prologue _

_1999_

That was a crucial year for all mankind after Lago's arrival, marked the beginning of a new of destruction. However that fate could be reverted with the apparition of one savior, Shaman king. This savior was chosen by an ancient North American tribe: The Patch, commissioned by the deity they worship: The Great Spirits a mysterious and capricious being.

In order to chose the future Shaman King, first the Patch through the ten priests, announced to every shaman in the world where and when the preliminary round is going to be, this edition location was Tokyo, Japan.

When the shamans who wanted to become Shaman King had gathered in Tokyo, they have to earn their right to participate in the first preliminary round. To do that each participant has to at least touch one of the ten priests in a ten minutes fight. If they succeeded, they were given an artifact so the Great Spirits could communicate them aspects about the tournament, that artifact was called: The Oracle Bell.

The first preliminary round was a series of three fights against random shamans chosen by the Great Spirits and communicated to each contestant through the Oracle Bell. If the contestant could win two of the three fights, then he or she could qualify to the second round.

The second round was taken in America and seemed to be simple: find the Patch village. However with the conquest and annihilation of almost all the Native American tribes, the knowledge of the Patch village was lost, perhaps that's why the Great Spirits chose that task as the second preliminary round.

Those Shamans whose manage to find the Patch village now could participate in the main tournament. The rules for this edition were to form teams of three shamans each and fight between them. That was odd for many people, after all only one could be chosen as Shaman King, but again nothing could be done against the Great Spirits will.

The Shaman king fight has existed almost since the awakening of mankind and former editions had gone smoothly, except the last one when one of the ten priest decide to become Shaman King himself. Besides that he carried the crazy idea of create a world of only shamans erasing the rest of the humans. The rest of the shamans as the rest of the ten priests as well decide to stop him. Even if the succeeded, that victory took a great numbers of lives and worse: the traitor took possession of the Spirit of Fire a very powerful being who came directly of the Great Spirits.

The ten priests were hoping this edition there were not any problems, but hiss last words promising his reborn after 500 years couldn't be ignored and unfortunate that words became truth in the form of one contestant name Hao Asakura. Then it was known that he was the transmigration of the original Hao Asakura a buddish monk who lived in Japan 1000 years ago, he also was the one who attacked at the shaman king tournament 500 years ago; and even after so many years his goal remained unchanged.

After the failed attempt to erase Hao from the world using the Gate of Babylon, Hao decided to take control of the Great Spirits directly ignoring the Shaman tournament. Due to his almost god-like powers, there was so little hope; however a group of kids led by Hao's twin brother, Yoh, were the last thing between the Great Spirits and Hao.

The first one to intervene in Hao's ambition was Yoh, unfortunate the diference in power was abysmal. At the end Yoh's soul was absorbed by Hao. The rest of the gang arrived later and with Yoh's fiancée, Anna, tried to stop Hao using the power of the 1080 collar, but at the end Hao's powers were immense.

When everything seemed lost, by miracle, Yoh's soul returned to his body. Now with renew strength he and his friends attacked Hao with the same results. Hao got pissed and decided to claim the Great Spirits without caring about Yoh and his gang. Even after he emerged from the Great Spirits, Yoh and company continued their attacks, this time only Yoh stood.

No matter Yoh's efforts Hao remained unhurt. Now but no patience Hao proceeded to incinerate Yoh. Everything seemed to be lost, but prays of those who still keep some hope didn't go unnoticed.

"You, what is with that form?" a very pissed Hao asked.

"Look like everyone lent me their powers" both Yoh and Amidamaru answered.

"What?"

"I can feel it" Yoh said, "It's a warm power" he continued, "this power isn't just mine. Everyone…everyone it's lending me their powers", Yoh paused a moment then said "I don't think I can lose. No, I can't lose"

"Don't give that crap" Hao countered. After that both Hao and Yoh charged each others using theirs spirits.

The battle was intense the spirit of Fire use its limbs trying to harm the giant form of Amidamaru and him used the possession of both Harusame and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi to create a ethereal katana to counter Hao's attacks.

"That's why you won't do" were Yoh's last words before him and Hao charged for the last time. Against all the odds Hao was cut by half like his spirit. When they disappeared a white light engulfed everything and everyone found themselves at the desert finding that the entrance to the patch village disappears in front of their eyes.

--0—

_Unknown place_

"This is not the end, did you hear me Yoh?" A mad voice sounded. "Remember: for me time and death aren't anything. Soon you'll see. HAHAHAHAHA"

AN: That's it. I hope to keep doing it with time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own both Evangelion and Shaman King.

--0--

_Encounter_

_Train station_

"Daddy please, don't leave me" a four years old boys cried. "I'll be good, I'll do everything you want, but don't leave me alone"

The boy kept on his begging to a tall man wearing a black suit, however that man continued walking away from the kid as if he was deaf. That scene made some of the people of the station feel pity of the boy and some wanted to help the boy, but the sight of several goons clad in black suits and sunglasses made them stop.

The sound of the cries called the attention of one special person. Having his parents killed when he was young and living during all his childhood with others orphans, made him very sensitive to any child's sadness. After pinpointing the source of the cries, the person dashed to the kid in distress. What he found was a heartbreaking scene: there was a boy of about four years old, the redness of his eyes indicated that the boy had been crying for a very long time and behind him laid several suitcases and boxes.

"Don't go dad, don't go dad" the kid keep repeating himself over and over.

There was no need to say that the man in front of the kid was shocked. He was shocked and angry too, he couldn't believe that even in this epoch something like that could happened, maybe some centuries ago but not now. However there was no use to be angry after all, he knew he was unable to help the boy, no matter how hard he tried. Sighing in frustration he closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Please don't cry".

Suddenly the boy's cries became sobs and the small sniffles; apparently the man's whisper was not silent enough.

"Sir...?" a meekly voice broke the silence between the two of them.

"Uh?" the man was startled and started to look to his sides and behind him to check if the boy was speaking with someone else. When he found that there wasn't anyone else, the man use his index finger to dumbly point himself that got a nod form the boy.

"Can you see me?" asked the man, the boy nodded again. That was surprising there were very few people who could see him and the more surprising was that the boy was to calm about it. He remembered Manta's reaction at the graveyard when Yoh and he first met and the time that Manta needed to get used to be around spirits.

"Yes, I can see you. I can see spirits but nobody believes me" the boy finally spoke.

The man nodded and smiled warmly to the boy. The man or spirit has long purple hair and wears samurai clothes. "Don't worry I believe you, by the way my name is Amidamaru what is your name kid?"

"I'm Shinji Ikari, wow! You are a samurai aren't you? Could you tell me who your lord was? Or de name of you sword, or…" the boy started to ramble gaining a chuckle from Amidamaru.

Amidamaru was amused for this kid; moments ago he was crying his heart out and now was pestering him with question about his life as samurai. By the way he had something to ask the boy.

"Shinji…is that your name?" Shinji nodded. "I wanted to know, why didn't you freaked out when you saw me?" asked Amidamaru.

"Well…my parents were always working and leave there alone." Amidamaru nodded. "Then during one night I heard some crying, I walked to the balcony and then I found the Sanzenin's."

"The Sanzenin's?" Asked Amidamaru.

"Yes, they lived in an old apartment complex. They died during WWII. They have been there since that."

"Didn't they scare you?"

"Yes, I screamed and ran to my room. When I told my parents what had happened, my dad told me don't create stories, but mom said It was normal for children to have imaginary friends."

"What did you do?"

"Because each night they kept crying, one night I decided to ask why." Amidamaru nodded in anticipation. "They shared with me their sorrow and frustration for dying that way, and from that day they started to show me during day, and at night they didn't cry anymore. When I asked Why, They told me they needed someone to talk"

"So you made friends of them." The samurai asked. The boy nodded enthusiastic.

"They also showed me some other spirits who lived there too. They were nice but some…"

"What happened, Shinji?"

The sound of wood hitting softly the door interrupted briefly the conversation. The pattern of the sound appeared to be some person's walking and the sound getting louder means someone was walking toward them.

"Amidamaru, I finally found you. Come on our train is going to depart soon." A voice talked to them. It had a calming and carefree tone.

"I'm sorry Yoh-dono, I was talking with Shinji. I guess I didn't realize how much time has passed." Amidamaru responded to the new person, Yoh.

"Don't worry Amidamaru; you know how Anna can get so pushy so she sent me to look for you. Besides, care to introduce me your little friend?"

"Oh yeah, Yoh-dono this is Shinji Ikari."

"Hi, Shinji"

"H…Hi." Shinji gave Yoh a shy salute.

"So, what are you doing here?" Asked Yoh, after looking at the bags behind Shinji he made a assumption. "Are you waiting for your parents?" Yoh asked innocently.

Amidamaru winced, and Shinji bowed his head trembling. Then the pain of being abandon returned to him in full force and started to cry. Yoh stayed dumbfounded at that scene apparently he has messed up, but didn't know why. So he approach Amidamaru and whispered him.

"What's wrong Amidamaru?"

"I don't the details, but when I found him, he was sobbing something about his father. It seems he abandoned Shinji?"

"He…WHAT' Yoh asked shocked. Then he turned to Shinji, he kneed in front of him and gently put his hands on his shoulders.

"Shinji, it's ok, calm down, Shinji Please hear me." Yoh rocked Shinji gently as he tried to calm him. Apparently Yoh's words were having effect as Shinji stop crying and looked up to Yoh's face. Apart for his parents, there weren't any living Shinji could relate. He only had met other people when his parents took him where they worked, but he always was seen with annoyed eyes, that's why he started to withdraw from people, even from his parents and spending more time with the spirits of the complex. But now with Yoh, there was a different feeling, somehow Shinji could feel he could trust Yoh.

"Shinji-kun, could you tell me what happened to you?" Shinji nodded and started to tell Yoh his story, from his mother's death and how his father reacted: blaming Shinji, telling him his mother won't come back because of him and leaving him in the train station hours ago. As Shinji was telling his story, a feeling surged in Yoh something he hasn't felt since his first fight with Faust: anger and hatred. However he dismissed those feeling, knowing that anything good could result from them.

"I'm a bad boy, that's why both of them left me."

"That's not true, you are a good person." Surprised Shinji looked up to Yoh. "Why?" The boy asked with hope in his eyes.

"My grandfather told me some years ago that only people with good heart were able to see spirits. Did you were able to see Amidamaru?" The boy nodded.

"That's the proof, if can see a spirit is because you have a good heart." Yoh finished giving Shinji a heartily laugh and a toothy smile. That was a lame logic, but Shinji was only four and besides that gave Shinji hope, so Shinji took it and smiled again.

"Yoh-san how is that you know Amidamaru?" Shinji asked.

"Well, Amidamaru is my companion"

"Companion?"

"Yes, I'm a shaman and Amidamaru is my main spirit."

"Shaman? What is a Shaman?"

"How to explain it. Hmm…Hmm." Yoh crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration. "A shaman is a person…who…is…like me. Hehehe." Amidamaru sighed at his master behavior.

"Shinji a shaman is a person who can communicate with spirits. Even more he can use their powers to do thing that normally are considered impossible, for example they can be used to cure a disease or to predict the future or if the shaman has a strong bond with the nature can make it rain." Amidamaru said.

"Wow a shaman can do all of these things!" Both Yoh and Amidamaru nodded.

"And what are you capable to do?" A very enthusiast Shinji asked.

"Well my spirit is a warrior so both of us are specialists in fighting." Yoh answered.

Shinji considered all the information giving to him, and stayed still thinking. Suddenly he raised his head to face Amidamaru and Yoh. Locking eye contact with Yoh, Shinji took a deep breath.

"PLEASE YOH-SAMA, TRAIN ME I WANT TO BECOME A SHAMAN." Shinji yelled.

"Uh, are you really sure? That can be very tough"

"I don't care, I'll do anything. Please let me do it...I got nothing else." Shinji said the last part in a tiny whisper.

Shinji smile warmly at him. Unfortunate for Shinji the last past he said was true: with his mother dead and being abandoned by his father his future looked dark. However there was something amiss, even if his father has left Shinji, he hasn't been alone. Yoh could sense the gaze of three men on him. They has been looking them the entire time, but they were no where to be seen. Yoh knew they were professional, with military training and probably armed. In normal conditions that wouldn't worry him so much, but at the moment he didn't have his medium so he has to be cautious.

"Shinji, is that your last word? Do you want to become a shaman?"

"Yes"

Yoh has to think about it. He wanted to help this boy, but make him a shaman; well he has to convince a lot of people. The first and maybe the most difficult was Anna, after all she always opposes to every Yoh's project, but he knew she has a good heart. His grandfather was very wary with the people who wanted to become a shaman, like he was with Ryu. The rest like his father and grandmother, Yoh knew they won't have any problem with that. His train of thoughts was derailed by a voice of certain someone.

"What do you think you are doing Yoh?" Both Yoh and Amidamaru yelped, gaining form Shinji a curious look. "Our train is going to leave and you are here playing with a kid"

"Hehe…Anna…you see…we were hehe" when Yoh saw Anna's eyebrow twitching he finally got his wits. "Anna this kid here is Shinji Ikari"

"And, what about he?" Anna interrupted.

"Well he is able to see spirits." Apparently that got Anna attention. "And he wanted to become a shaman so I'm going to take him to grandfather to train him"

"What do his parents think?" asked Anna unaware of Shinji's condition. Shinji eyes watered again but Amidamaru gentle touch prevented him to cry again.

"Anna please, this is complicated. Can we discuss it later." Yoh told Anna with an unusual stern voice and equally surprising Anna didn't argue against it.

"However Yoh, what are you going to do about them?" Anna was referring about the three suspicious dressed in black watching them.

"Umm…I don't know, I guess telling them we're going to take Shinji with us." Anna rolled her eyes for Yoh's easygoing attitude.

"Come on everyone we don't have too much time to lose." With those final words Anna left them.

"But Anna." Yoh was picking Shinji's baggage. "What about…"

"Don't worry about them"

"Uh?" Yoh moved to the nearest of the men in black. He looked stoic and intimidating, but even with Yoh in front of him, he didn't do anything. Yoh waved his hand and nothing. Then he heard a mumbling. Curious the young shaman closed to him to hear the man.

"zzzzzzzz" Was everything the man said. After that a bubble formed from his nose. Yoh chuckled, Anna has used some charm on those men allowing Yoh & co, to make their retreat.

-0-0-0-

A short young man was guarding a large number of boxes and bags, most of them were souvenirs. The man was checking his watch. "Where are them, we're going to miss the train."

"Oi, manta." A cheery voice called him. The young man called Manta turned his head to meet his friends.

"You won't change, will you, Yoh." Yoh chuckled, and scratched the back of his head. Seeing that Yoh was carrying some bags, that caught Manta's attention.

"Yoh, why are you carring those bags?" asked Manta.

"Oh these, these are Shinji's"

"Shinji's?"

"Yeah, come forward Shinji." A shy looking boy came from behind Yoh's legs. "Manta this boy is Shinji Ikari, he is going to become a shaman"

"Nice to meet you Shinji." Manta extended his arm to shake his hand with Shinji's. Shinji looked at Amidamaru and Yoh, both of them nodded. Shinji gave his hand too, and both Shinji and Manta shared a handshake.

"Good luck with your training." And coming close to Shinji's ear. "And for your own good: don't let Anna trains you." Manta whispered to Shinji. Shinji gave Manta a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about Manta?" Said girl said.

Magically, any color drained from Manta's face. Manta looked at Anna's face which promised to him pain some suffering and more pain.

"Anna..." Yoh tried to prevent his friend's doom. "He was telling Shinji about the greatness of your training. Yeah can't you see I'm strong because of you." Yoh made emphasis in his statement by making a dramatic pose.

"Yes Anna, remember I also train with Yoh and because of that I could made an oversoul with Mosuke." Manta mimicked Yoh's pose.

Anna sighed at their pathetic attempt to escape her wrath. Anyways They did have time to lose.

"Don't you two have any shame." Both Yoh and Manta nodded. "Alright we're leaving but I'm not going to pay for Shinji's ticket."

"Don't worry, I'll pay for him." Manta said. 'After all I'm paying for all of us.' He added mentally. He also gave Shinji a smile, trying to not making feel a burden by Anna's statement.

"Ok, everyone let's go!" Yoh said, raising his arm. With that the five of them, went to take their to Izumo. And for Shinji It was the beginning of a new life.

_End chapter one_

AN: Well that's all. Let me know you opinions. If you're going to criticize, make them so I can grow as a writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own both Evangelion and Shaman King.

-0-0-0-

_A new life and a new home_

_In a large, dark and spooky office_

Gendo Ikari was a man who couldn't be taken lightly. He has become the head of GEHIRN, after being just a troublemaker college student. Some of the rumors said that it was mostly because of his relationship with Yui Ikari, SEELE's protégée. SEELE was a secretive organization, composed by some of the most powerful business men and politicians. They controlled several countries under table and the UN was their pet. GEHIRN was their pet too and was created to carry on ir dream: the human instrumentality project and they put Gendo in charge of that.

However after his wife's death Gendo became ever colder than before and started his own version of the HIP. The first step has been made a couple of days ago and if his old sensei, Fuyutsuki, has been reluctant; that didn't matter as long his plan ended as he has planned. So he stayed sitting in chair, with his elbows supporting his arms and with his hands interlinked in front of his mouth giving him an intimidating appearance. If you sum his glasses he started to use after his wife's death and the way they glowed even if there was no source of light, even they most tougher soldier would crap on his pants after five minutes in front of Gendo.

A ringing sound, snapped out his musings. Gendo pressed the intercommunicator bottom to speak with the source of his annoyance.

"Ikari here." A booming and commanding voice sounded.

"yelp Excuse me sir, but I got a call form Mr. Miyamoto (I don't know Shinji's sensei's name so I made one)." A very scary secretary replied.

"Miyamoto? Patch me the call." Gendo demanded.

"Ye..Yes sir." The unfortunate secretary shuttered.

"Mr. Miyamoto, Ikari Here. How is he?" Ikari said with his usual superiority.

"Mr. Ikari, well you see, there has been an inconvenient."

"What do you men an inconvenient?" Gendo didn't seem pleased.

"Well, I was looking for the boy at the time and place provided. But when I got there, I couldn't find the boy."

"He is a freaking four years old boy, it's not like he was going to wander. Not after all of the things I said him"

"I know sir." The poor old man was at the verge of a heart attack. "I asked some of the employees and they told me, they have seen the boy, but some strange people took him"

Gendo thought about it. Some people took the boy, but he has left some agent with him to prevent that for happening. 'Damn it'

"I see, Ikari out"

"Sir, it was not my fault, I did every..." Gendo shut his phone.

Gendo pressed the intercommunicator. "Communicate me with Section-2's head"

"Yes sir." The secretary was evaluating her choice of career. 'I better return to be a waitress, even if I earn a lot more here, I don't think it's worth of it'

After waiting some moments a voice called for Gendo.

"Captain, Mitsubishi here, What am I needed?, Commander" A new voice came from the communicator.

"Captain, tell me who did you send for yesterday assignment?"

"Sir, you told me it was a critical operation, so I sent the best men I have."

"Well let me tell you that they failed. If you think they are the best, I guess I have to revaluate all of Section-2 agents." A cold sweat bread came from Mitsubishi at Gendo's words.

"Sir, when they reported in the base they told me that they had no problem with their mission. But I also notice something"

"What did you notice?"

"Well they seemed a bit drowsy. I thought it was because they were on duty almost twelve hours so I passed it."

"You passed it! Did you know how important that mission was? Damn it bring them here immediately"

"Right away sir"

Gendo was not pleased. He has lost his cool and stoic pose. How do they dare to interfere in his scenario? They are going to pay. He has planned everything without leaving anything out. He was not going to lose because a snotty little brat. Yes nobody messed with Gendo Ikari. He smirked evilly.

-0-0-0-

On a rural path across the country a special group of people walked. It was formed by a good looking girl; about 20 years old who led the group. Behind her two young men about the same age that her, were carrying an impossibly large amount of boxes and bags, almost all of them were from the girl. The others were a men and one little boy. The little boy was about four years old, he has brown hair and if looked closely his eyes were deep blue. The last one was a men who was hovering, that was impossible for any person, sure he could do it because he was dead.

"Anna-san, are we close now?" The little boy whined. Stopping to take a breath.

"Hmph, no we're not. Besides are you tired yet, I thought you wanted to become a shaman" Anna teased.

The boy huffed and resumed his pace. This time he walked by Anna's side. The three men behind them grinned to themselves. Anna smirked a bit, amused by this boy's energy. After some more walking they finally arrive to a big old house. However because of the long walk and the endless summer after SI (not self insert. Second Impact), Shinji's face was flushed and was sweating abundantly. Yoh took him under a tree and gave him a bottle of water to prevent Shinji to get insolated.

When they entered the house, they were met by an old and short woman wearing sunglasses.

"Kino-sama, we have arrived." Anna bowed politely. Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru bowed as well.

"I'm glad you are all home." Kino turned to the boy who also has bowed. "Anna Yoh, I didn't know you already had a kid. Why didn't you bring him before?" Four THUDS were heard. "What did I say?" Asked Kino confused.

After recovering, Yoh said. "Grandmother he isn't our son." Yoh was blushing. Anna was blushing too, not as much as Yoh but still.

"Well, then who is this lovely boy?" Kino kneed and pinched Shinji's cheeks softly.

"His name is Shinji Ikari, but this is a long and complicated story. Why don't we discuss it at the living room?" The young shaman said.

"Alright make yourselves at home. I'm going to call the others." With that the woman left, the gang went to the living room. Shinji was worried about being a burden but Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru told him it was no problem. After resting in the living room, they heard some rushing coming to them, before they could react the door snapped open.

"No, it's not possible. You couldn't have a kid." A pink haired woman shrieked.

"It's that true Yoh, can I see your son?" A masked man said.

"Yes, yes, I want to see my grand grandson." A short, bald, old man said.

Somebody didn't say the whole story.

Four face faults and three sighs (one in relief and two in disappointment) later; everybody knew Shinji was not Anna and Yoh son.

"Well then, what's the history behind him?" Yohmei Asakura, Yoh's grandfather asked.

"It's a really complicated and long history." Yoh scratched the back of his head.

"I see." Yohmei said. "Tamao, could you please bring us some tea"

"Hai." The pink haired woman left the room. Some minutes later, she brought tea for everyone. After drinking some tea Yoh started.

"Well everything was at the train station. Suddenly Amidamaru left us. After sometime, I went to look for Amidamaru, and then I found him talking lively with Shinji. Because there were several bags there I made a false guess." Yoh looked down ashamed. Shinji knew that and also looked down sadly. The rest of the Asakura clan sensed the sad atmosphere, but still pressed Yoh to continue the story.

"Well, Shinji's mother died shortly." That was a bomb; however they were no prepared for the rest. "But that's nothing." Yoh close his hand into a fist in rage. "His father left there at the station, he abandoned him." Everyone was commotional, even Mikihisa who like Yoh, keep his cool no matter the situation was boiling mad.

"Oh poor boy." Tamao stood up and walked where Shinji was, giving him a loose hug and a sunny smile trying to comfort the boy.

"I felt bad for him too; I guess that's why I took him with me." Everyone nodded.

"However." In a cherrier voice. "That's not everything. He like the rest of us can see spirits too." Everyone ohhed. "That's why grandfather." Yoh bowed to Yohmei. "Please let him train to become a shaman." There was a long silence.

"Yoh are you sure about that. What if he has any relatives?" The Asakura clan head asked.

"He told me, he didn't know about any relative. But there is something else." The rest of the group closed to Yoh in anticipation. "When we found him, he was not alone." Shinji jerked his head, he remembered, there was nobody with him until Amidamaru talked to him.

"Yes, there were three men. They seemed to be bodyguards or something."

"Well, maybe Shinji had someone who was going to pick him up." Kino reasoned.

"NO." That startled everyone. "I mean, even if he had someone, why didn't he pick him up? Why did he leave him for hours? Whoever or not Shinji couldn't stayed there."

Yohmei sighed. Sometimes his grandson's goodwill makes him to take rushed decisions. But Yoh was right, poor Shinji was alone and he didn't want to image what kind of person his father is and even worse the person who was going to take care of him. It's not like he didn't want to train him, it's good to know about people who is willing to become a shaman in this modern world. But, when Yoh told him about the three men, well that chages the situation. Maybe Shinji is more that he pretends, not that it was his fault. Maybe his father knew.

"I'll think about it." Yoh wanted to reply but Yohmei stopped. "Don't worry, I mean we are going to have a special event and we have to prepare for it. Meanwhile the Shinji can stay with us." For now it was enough for Yoh and Shinji.

-0-0-0-

The event that Yohmei said was an annual party. It started for the first time in 2001. During that party people remembered old times, they also remembered a lot of people they knew during their adventure at a foreigner land. Also the people who died during that time. And the great tragedy, promising to themselves to tell this to future generations to prevent that tragedy event.

Shinji has only been surrounded by that many people when he was where his parents worked. However unlike there, he could feel the warmth of those people, they even have stopped to give him a hello, to talk with him and give him strength to keep with his life.

One of the people who visited Yoh was a blue haired man that was an odd sight and even more the way how his hair form spikes. He didn't came alone, with him came a girl younger than him. She also has blue hair. They were kind and friendly. Theirs names were: HoroHoro and Pirika. He also learnt form them that spirits not came from dead humans but from nature as well after he met HoroHoro's spirit: Kororo.

Another one was an eccentric man who called himself: bokutou Ryu. He had an weird hairdo, also a scruffy bread and for what it seems a 70's white disco suit. Besides his appearance, he was kind enough to talk to him about something he called 'Best Place' and how fortunate Shinji was for finding master Yoh. His spirit was Tokagero someone who knew Amidamaru when he was alive, however they didn't give Shinji any more details.

After been scared for some time after meeting Faust, Shinji got used to him. The aspect which caught Shinji's attention was than Faust's spirit was his dead wife Eliza. That made Shinji thought if his father was going to become a mad man.

_In a large, dark and spooky office_

"Achoo." Gendo sniffed. "Indeed."

_Back__ at Asakura's_

"Oh well." Said Shinji.

Finally there was a trio a people he needed to meet. One was a young man with purple spiky hair, yellow eyes and about Yoh's age, maybe a bit younger. The other one was an older woman wearing a chinesse black dress, with green hair and a sunny smile. With them there was a tall man, the oddity in him was his skin which was purple. Their names were Ren Tao and his spirit was a Chinese warrior named Bason. The woman's name was Jun Tao and later Shinji discovered her spirit was Li Pailong a Kyonshi, the man with purple skin.

-0-0-0-

When the party was over and everyone left. Yohmei called Shinji to follow him. Yoh and Manta smiled knowing. After they had walked a good time, they reached a clear in the forest, Yohmei jumped on a rock and look down to Shinji.

"Shinji, do you know what a shaman is?" Yohmei voice was serious.

"A shaman...I don't really sure, but a shaman is someone who can use spirits power to do things." Shinji responded.

Yohmei nodded. "That's right Shinji; we shamans can control the spirits and bend them to our will." He made his point clear by summoning a Shikigami on a leaf. "However they aren't our slaves, we have to treat them with respect and they will follow us." Yohmei made the spirit to dash to Shinji. Shinji cringe waiting for a punch, but it didn't come. The spirit moved around Shinji like studying him. Hesitating the boy extended his arm to touch the creature who didn't refuse the touch.

When both of them got use to each, they started to play like normal kids as Yohmei watched them. He was please at the easiness of the boy with the spirits and decided to train him. The boy has a pure heart and it would be a shame to waste it. About the goons Yoh mentioned, well they'll deal with them when the time comes, meanwhile the night was filled with the giggles of a boy and a Shikigami playing with each other.

_End of A new life and a new home_

AN: there goes another chapter. Sorry if Shinji interaction with the rest of SK cast was short, I'll make up for that later. As always R&R. By the way I need a proofreader if someone want to take the job, please make me know it.


End file.
